


Choc Drops

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor teases Lester over the pound incident, much to Lester's displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choc Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta and idea.

Lester sighed as he glanced at the clock. “Is there any chance that Mr Temple will join us soon?”

Abby looked up from her texting. “He said he just had to get something first.”

The door finally opened to show Connor.

"Ah, Temple. So good of you to grace us with your presence.”

Connor flashed a quick grin before sitting down.

Lester started the meeting, slightly distracted by the grin Connor was unsuccessfully suppressing.

He became even more distracted when Connor nudged Abby and offered her a packet, muttering, “Choc drop, Abby?”

Lester rolled his eyes. “Temple?”

“Oh, sorry, sir.” Connor held out the packet to Lester, “Would you like one?”

As Lester looked at the packet, his eyes widened slightly, before narrowing as he glared at Connor. “No, Mr Temple, I wouldn't.”

Nick raised an eyebrow at his lover's reaction, but then began to laugh as he saw what was written on the packet.

The rest of the team exchanged confused glances, until Abby asked, “What is so funny about choc drops?” She took the packet from Connor, then raised her eyebrows questioningly. “Why are you eating dog treats, Conn?”


End file.
